Changes
by flo4ever
Summary: Renesmee is going through some changes and asks Charlie for help. With no Bella or Alice around, will Charlie be okay on his own?


**Changes**

By flo4ever

* * *

**Summary: Renesmee is going through some changes and asks Charlie for help. With no Bella or Alice around, will Charlie be okay on his own? **

**Listening to: Alanis Morisette - You live, you learn  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I taped Dutch Idol yesterday and pretended to be on that stage. Kidding! But I do pretend to own these characters and make them do things for my own wicked amusement.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggggghhhhhhh!!"

Charlie was drinking his tea and thinking to himself how rare it was to have a quiet morning at the Swan residence. The Cullens were out 'camping' today and classes had already ended earlier that morning for it was such good weather, so it was only himself and Renesmee at home. His mind wondering on his young granddaughter's health was startled back to reality when he heard a piercing scream come from upstairs. He ran as fast as he could throwing open the door to Bella's old room.

"What's wrong? What's the matter? Are you okay?" he questioned as he quickly walked towards Renesmee and bent down to check if she was alright.

"Grandpa! Look! I'm dying!!!" she cried, pointing at her bed.

Looking down to where she was pointing, his eyes widened in realization as he saw the bright red stain on the front of her cotton pj's. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as it dawned on him that Renesmee obviously did not know about the changes her body was going through. He was surprised she was even going through this particular stage; aside from ageing Charlie was told she would not experience anything other significant. He was about to go and get Bella or Alice when he remembered that it was only him there and that he would have to deal with this.

He had never given this type of talk before. Renée frequently beat around the bush, but was successful in guiding Bella into _womanhood._ Not Charlie. He took a more blunt approach, especially when his daughter announced she was dating Edward. He played the father card to give her 'the talk.' Sure, he turned a brighter shade of red than Bella ever did, and it was awkward on both sides, but he got his point across. Quickly and pain free, like pulling off a band-aid.

He could do this.

"Sweetie you're not dying, your body is just going through changes that every young girl goes through your age. Why don't grandpa go and draw you a bath so you clean yourself up and then you can come back." He said walking out of the room. He didn't receive any confusion of the sort, and for that, he was glad. Charlie silently cursed under his breath when he figured he had to deal with her beddings and turned around. "If you go into your Aunt's guest bedroom or the bathroom you should be able to find the necessities needed to take care of yourself." Charlie silently prayed that Bella had at least educated her daughter well enough to know the basics, even if it didn't apply directly to her anymore.

Renesmee nodded and went to retrieve her toiletries and fresh clothes before padding toward the bathroom.

After cleaning up her room and sitting down to relax with a hot fresh cup of green tea, Charlie heard Renesmee's light footsteps pattering down the stairs towards his place in the kitchen.

Clad in just a simple t-shirt and jeans looking very refreshed, Charlie brought the cup to his lips and started to take a sip of his tea when Renesmee walked up to him holding something in her right hand.

"Grandpa Charlie, how on earth am I supposed to use this thing?" Renesmee queried with confusion written all over her face. Seeing what she was waving around in front of his face and dreading the fact that he would have to tell her or even show her how to use it, caused him to accidentally take a big gulp of his hot tea.

"Grandpa, are you all right?" Renesmee asked, worry replacing the look of confusion on her face as she patted Charlie on the back.

Choking and looking very red, Charlie just silently thought to himself,

'_Edward! Bring your wife back here this instant!'_

_

* * *

_

**Ha-ha. I'm evil for making half-vampires get periods. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Feed my short drab of evilness with reviews!**


End file.
